demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Clayton Haggerty
Clayton Haggery is a son of Moros and a legacy of Nemesis, and the first antagonist of Demigod Power.Clayton's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 666. Appearance Having been born and raised in a time when life was harder than it is now, Clayton is tall and strong. His hair, once dark, has been graying and he now sports salt-and-pepper hair, as well as a graying beard and mustache. His eyes are dark brown, and shrewd. He has a sinister-looking, jagged scar on his chest and back, approximately three inches long--as if he had been run through by a large sword (which he was). His skin is weathered from many days spent outside, in the sun, and he has some wrinkles around his eyes. He is 5'11". He has salt-and-pepper, once trimmed into a military cut, but now getting longer and swept out of his eyes. His eyes are dark brown (red when using his powers or angry, which happens a lot). Personality Violence rules Clayton. He is quiet and troubled, and he is first and foremost a loner. He will continuously deny help and companionship from anyone, and always urge people to stay away from him. He has a lot of bottled-up emotions from his past life. Clayton is quick to anger, and can be spontaneously violent. There is cruelty in him, and though he tries to keep it under wraps there is a sadistic side of him that threatens to come out. Unsurprisingly, he has a bit of a death wish. Despite having such a violent personality, Clayton is not necessarily evil. He was very bad at being good in his old life, but he was good nonetheless. With his resurrection, that goodness in him has been buried deep, deep down. But it remains. Despite his desire to kill almost every demigod he sees, he has a soft side for small children, mortal or not. Only in a fight does he not care about the welfare of anyone else. But he would never walk past a burning building unfazed--in fact, he would feel compelled to jump into the inferno. He has a very twisted and skewed morality, as well as extreme dislike for the gods and their children (including himself), and monsters—basically all of Greco-Roman mythology. He is capable of making friends, and despite what he says and tries to convey he does indeed form attachments to people he likes. It is difficult to earn this level of camaraderie with him, but once achieved Clayton would gladly drop anything to help them. Interacting with Clayton is walking a thin line--he is consumed by his lust for revenge, and even the slightest thing about that particular subject could set him off. Story Clayton Haggerty was born in Atlanta, Georgia, in the year 1823. As a demigod, monsters unsurprisingly made his early life miserable. Clayton eventually found his way to Camp Half-Blood, where he was placed in the Hermes cabin. For several years he was a partook in a few quests, and eventually Clayton became one of these lucky few to survive to adulthood. He left the camp in his mid-20s, and tried to live a normal, mortal life. He married a young woman named Tessa, and they had three children, a boy and two girls. When the American Civil War began, Clayton was conflicted. As a man who was born in the south, Clayton felt an obligation to take up arms with the mortal Confederates. However, as a member of Camp Half-Blood, who fought on the side of the Union on the demigod front of the war, Clayton also felt a pull to join the north's army. He could not simply abstain from the violence, as the war was everywhere and CBH needed all the demigods it could get. While the Greeks and the Romans traded minor blows with one another, the mortal side of the conflict had exploded into all-out carnage. In the end, Clayton joined Camp Half-Blood and fought against the Romans. Having mastered his powers of doom, body after body fell in his wake, and Clayton quickly became famous among the ranks of Greek demigods. With each person Clayton killed, the darkness within him grew. Tessa begged her husband to drop out of the conflict, to stop the killing. He complied, but the peace was short-lived. Multiple Greek demigods, most of them children of Ares, attempted to bring him back into the war. Clayton refused each time. Eventually, when Clayton refused enough times the demigods decided to provoke Clayton into conflict. The children of Ares murdered Clayton's wife, children, and mother, and blamed it all on the Romans. Clayton was driven into a murderous rage, and in 1864 he partook in the three-day battle between Greeks and Romans, the terrible slaughter which horrified the gods so much that they separated the Greeks and the Romans for the next 150 years. But when the gods used the Mist to erase the camps' knowledge of each other, the treachery of the Ares cabin came to light. Clayton declared a personal war on Ares and his children. He would have attacked the camp and destroyed the Ares cabin, if Ares himself had not appeared to save his children, striking Clayton down. But Nemesis recognized the injustice of Clayton's fate, and she made a deal with Hades, who had also lost children in the war due to the manipulation of the children of Ares. Clayton would rise in vengeance after the 150th anniversary of his death. His actions would be his own, but he would have another chance at revenge. The Hand of Doom When Clayton was resurrected, he was approached by Lysimar, who sought a distraction to divert attention away from the Ronins, who had been growing in force. Convinced by Lysimar to seek revenge rather than rebuild his life, Clayton sought the help of Ryder Tymek, an accomplished spy and assassin. Using Ryder as an informant, Clayton discovered the location of an amulet which would augment his powers. He broke into the Nemesis Cabin and stole the amulet, then fled into the Labyrinth. Clayton was pursued by Jolon Edgecomb, Dusk Starr, and Erin Evans, using Ariadne's String. His mole, Jace Wood, accompanied them. Jace stole the String, abandoning the trio in Britain. However, Erin was able to use his newfound abilities to help Jolon spirit them all after Clayton. Upon arriving in Greece, however, Clayton summoned an army of Keres with the amulet and dropped a temple on the three demigods. He made haste back toward camp, whereupon he laid siege with the army of spirits. At first, Clayton had the upper hand. The demigods were disorganized and unprepared for a surprise assault. He defeated Ianto Montoya, son of Apollo, but was prevented from killing him by the timely intervention of Dusk, Jolon, and Erin, who had survived the temple. Clayton fought Erin in a long and brutal battle, but was unable to kill the son of Bia. Dusk killed Jace in the ensuing chaos, and while Erin had him pinned she removed the amulet from Clayton's person, depriving him of his army. Defeated and devoid of reinforcements, Clayton attempted to kill Erin and Dusk, but he was stopped by Jolon, who revealed himself as Clayton's descendant. Jolon begged Clayton to stand down, but the old man refused. He attacked, but Jolon disarmed him and turned his own power against him, burning out Clayton's soul and killing him for a second time. The Underworld A Second Time Clayton was seen after his death one last time, as a ghost, being led down the Styx by Charon. When Charon attempted to stop the living Taren Bastendorf and Hunter Persaud, Clayton shoved him into the river and told them to go, expressing remorse for his actions. Fatal Flaw Regret. Clayton can be easily manipulated by the mistakes of the past. Ablilities & Items Powers *Casting Doom: Chiefest and most commonly used of his abilities, Clayton possesses the power to kill a target by touching them for a few seconds. While the effect is near-instantaneous, it can be countered by a quick enough healer (or simply forcing him to let go of the target before the required time to successfully cast the spell is up). Will never be used on player or canon characters unless expressly give permission. *Clairvoyance: He can predict how people will die (though the predictions are not 100% reliable because nothing is certain). *Summoning: Though it exhausts him, he can summon a handful of Keres (death spirits) to do battle with him. *Stealth: Because Moros was the God of Impending Doom, apparently a force not even Zeus would contest with (much like his mother, Nyx), and described as dark and invisible, Clayton can temporarily blend into shadows and turn invisible, so long as he doesn't move. He cannot shadow travel. Weapons * Shield Gauntlet: Clayton carries a collapsible metal gauntlet which can erect a decent-sized shield. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Incredibly dangerous in combat * Completely unafraid of and unaffected by brutality * Almost recklessly brave * Has a decent amount of knowledge of curses and magic * Due to countless injuries from war, he has a high pain threshold Weaknesses * Has an almost compulsive desire to be alone * Finds it difficult to trust people * Holds grudges * Has oodles of self-loathing (which aren't entirely undeserved) * Is quick to anger Likes & Dislikes Likes * Old music * Quiet * Nighttime * Food * Exploring modernity. Dislikes * Violence (go figure) * Talking about feelings * Letting people down * Breaking his promises * Greek and Roman demigods. Trivia * Clayton was created on May 5th, 2015, by Josh, and accepted on the same day by Georgina. * Clayton was originally created on the PJO forum Live It Up. * He is the first antagonist of Demigod Power, although chronologically he was created after the second antagonist, Cal. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Males Category:Unknown campers Category:Plot Characters Category:Hand of Doom Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Josh's Characters Category:Deceased